


All-Encompassing

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Human Poe, Wizard Ben [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Wizards, M/M, Wizard Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe discuss magic.





	All-Encompassing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The meadow was a safe haven for both of them, Ben couldn’t help but think. There was something about it where they could just be themselves. No need for pretending here. They could be themselves there, just them.   
And the way Poe was looking at him, he wasn’t fearful like he should be. Instead, he seemed…fascinated. Intrigued. “What’s it like? Using magic?“

  
Ben bit his lip. How was he going to explain it to a non-magic user? Then, “Well, it surrounds us. Binds us. As my uncle’s mentor would have said, luminous beings are we, not this crude matter.”

  
“Your uncle’s mentor sounds like he’s something.”

  
Ben nodded. “From what my uncle told me, he really was.” A pause. “Poe…does that change a thing? About me, now that you know who I am?”

  
“It explains a lot,” Poe said. “But it doesn’t change you.”

  
They lay back in the fresh spring grass, looking at the sky, and Ben knew he wouldn’t change a thing in that moment.


End file.
